The continuation application proposes diversified research projects that will provide continuity for several projects in progress as well as initiate support for a few new faculty members for the period 1987-1991. In addition to Chemistry and Pharmacy, research in Speech Pathology and Physics has been included. This will broaden the opportunities for students to engage in biomedical research. There are ten research projects proposed. The objectives of this proposal are: 1. To provide opportunities for our undergraduate students to participate in biomedical research. 2. To better prepare students for graduate and professional training. 3. To provide faculty with initial or continued project support. 4. To increase and strengthen our biomedical research capabilities. This renewal proposal contains ten projects. There are three in Chemistry, five in Pharmacy, one in Speech Pathology and one in Physics.